The World Beyond
by Sir Joe the Average
Summary: Here is a story that I started a few months ago but tfor some reason have not posted yet. Please do not be discouraged by the first two chapters, they just build to a greater part of the story. Enjoy
1. The Good Life

The Good Life  
  
Harrison checked the rear view mirror. The car behind him was gaining fast. Man, this guy is insane, I'm going 117. He must be around 125. The supped- up pulled up along side him and slowly started to pass him. Not while I can help it thought Harrison as he hit the red button on the steering wheel. Immediately, he was thrown back in his seat and his speed started increasing. The Mitsubishi fell back. This proved to be quite an ego burst for Harrison. Now safely at 140 MPH, Harrison turned put in a CD. It was a techno CD he had just made and you could really feel it on the two 10" subwoofers in the back. Life is good thought Harrison as he swerved around slow cars on the freeway. On the dash, the police scanner started beeping. Slowly, the beeps started to go by faster so he started slowing down. Safely within the legal speed limit, sure enough, there was a cop car parked on the shoulder. Thinking he had done nothing wrong, Harrison just cruised by. As he passed by, the cop turned his lights on. Shit. Harrison willingly pulled over to the side and awaited certain doom. A few seconds later, the cop walked up and asked for his license and registration.  
  
"Sure officer, what did I do wrong?"  
  
"What did you do wrong? Try illegal street racing as speeds in excess of 130 miles per hour, running from the cops," Replied the cop, "Yea, that's right. You passed a cop car back there."  
  
Harrison looked in his rear view mirror and saw the Mitsubishi with a cop car behind him. The cop's lights were on. Ha thought Harrison. At least he got it too.  
  
"Did the other cop happen to get any plates?" Asked Harrison  
  
The cop looked and him and paused. That was it. Harrison was going to get off free.  
  
"Well, no but he said the car was a red 1998 Acura Integra, racing rims, custom exhaust. That's enough to go on."  
  
"Enough to go on? Do you know how many red Integra's there are in Washington?"  
  
"Hey, I'm just doing my job. Save it for the judge. If you will please step out of the car, I need to perform a sobriety test. Do I have permission to search your car?"  
  
Harrison didn't have anything illegal in his car. This cop had nothing on him.  
  
"Sure, do what you need." Harrison replied as he stepped out of the car.  
  
The day was quickly coming to an end. The moon was coming out. So were the street racers. Tonight, things were going to be different. Tonight was a big race. Seattle to Issaquah. Winner takes all. One thousand dollars. Harrison could hardly wait; he had been waiting for this for months. The entire day had been torture. He passed the time reading works by JRR Tolkien, as he normally would. Harrison loved reading fantasy books, it allowed him to escape. When he was reading, it was like he was actually there, away from the pressures of modern life. He had read all of Tolkien's books, and he was now reading The Return of the King for the third time. It was his favorite of the Lord of the Rings series. The phone rang. It was his friend Kyle.  
  
"Are you ready to go cruising?"  
  
"Definitely, when is the Seattle to Issaquah?"  
  
"Twelve o'clock sharp. Are you running?"  
  
"Damn strait. I'm going to win too."  
  
"Whatever man, I'll meet you at QFC."  
  
He hung up. QFC was the place to meet people. It may only be a super market but there were always people there. Harrison arrived to find Kyle sitting outside his silver and blue Civic with the radio blaring and subs pounding. There were always cops around here but Kyle never cared. He got tickets all the time for having his radio up too loud but never a moving violation.  
  
"Man, I heard you got caught racing on I-5... that's got to suck. At least you won."  
  
"How did you hear about that?" Harrison asked.  
  
Kyle pointed to the other end of the parking lot. The Mitsubishi was driving towards them.  
  
"What the hell, do you know this slow ass?"  
  
"Yes, I do, and so do you." Replied Kyle  
  
The Mitsubishi pulled into the spot next to Harrison's Integra. The door open and out stepped Harrison's friend, Adam.  
  
"Adam? This is your new ride?"  
  
"Yea, sweet isn't it?" replied Adam.  
  
"Looks nice, I like the windows. It's as slow as a dodge dart thought."  
  
"Yea, I got a T-4 turbo in my garage, just waiting for installation."  
  
"I'll help with that." Cut in Kyle  
  
"Yea, so will I," Said Harrison, "We had better get to the theater soon. I assume you are coming with us Adam?"  
  
"Hells yea I am, ain't got nothin' better to do."  
  
The three of them arrived at the theater in south center. As Harrison hoped, the only move they could catch in time was The Fellowship of the Ring. They quickly bought their tickets and ran in to avoid missing the much loved previews. This was the fifth time Harrison had seen the fellowship of the ring. He was still mesmerized by it.  
  
When the movie let out, it was 10:59. There was only an hour till the flags went down. Shortly after that, Harrison would be 1000 dollars richer.  
  
"Damn, only an hour till the race. I'm so excited I can barely contain myself." Said Harrison  
  
"Calm down, you're going to get yourself killed. Just picture the victory and all will be good." Said Kyle  
  
"You're running the Seattle to Issaquah? Diesel is running that tonight." Said Adam  
  
Diesel was pretty big in the racing world. He ran a Supra that pushed close to 1000 horses.  
  
"I don't care who is racing, I'm still going to own all." Replied Harrison  
  
"Whatever man, just don't get your self killed or even worse, arrested." Said Kyle  
  
The three of them arrived in separate cars in Seattle, at the base of the space needle. That's where a lot of races started. The quarter mile races stayed mostly in Bellevue and South Center, where the racers were too scarred of long distance races. There was a big crowd of people around a man who was holding a wad of cash. Crap, they were already taking entries. Harrison parked his car and ran up.  
  
"Hey diesel, I want in." he said to the man.  
  
"You got the bank?" Diesel replied.  
  
"All 250." Said Harrison as he handed the money to him.  
  
"Jesse, you hold the money, we got to get started. Someone tipped off the cops. Starting will be on 8th street. Good luck, and don't get caught."  
  
With that, they all headed for their cars. The other cars racing were a Civic SI, a Mirage and Diesel's Supra. The only competition was Diesel. The cars pulled one bye one up to the line. As soon as they stopped, they started revving their engines. Flames shot out of the exhaust pipes. The crowd cheered. Harrison cranked his radio and drowned them out. A man stepped in front of the four beasts and made the ready check with the driver. Civic, all go. Mirage, all go. Supra all go. Acura all go. Suddenly, cop cars started pouring out of the alleys and side streets. The man in front of the cars panicked and threw his arms down, giving the signal to go. The adrenaline hit Harrison like a double barreled shotgun to the chest. He slipped it into first and let it go. Tires screamed. The crowd ran, the siren wailed. It was utter chaos. Harrison loved every minute of it. The Diesel had taken the lead, Harrison was close behind, a little further back, and the Civic and the Mirage were side by side. They wound their way through Seattle, making their way to the freeway, the whole time, the cops behind with their sirens blaring.  
  
They were in deep. They were running from the cops. They couldn't stop. Harrison caught up with diesel, they were side by side. On the other side of Diesel, a cop car pulled along side. The lights were going and the cop was on the loud speaker repeating pull over, it's not worth dying! Harrison looked over to the cop and suddenly a taxi cab pulled into the street in front of the cop. It was too late to react. The cop car, going about 45-50, hit the cab and went flying. Harrison couldn't believe his eyes. He looked at Diesel. The psycho bastard was actually smiling when he hit the NOS. For fear of falling behind, Harrison hit the NOS as they got to the on ramp.  
  
The cops started to fall back and soon it was only the four race cars. Tied for first were Harrison and Diesel and tied for last was the civic and the Mirage. They entered a turn. It wasn't sharp but they could definitely feel the centrifugal force. They all started to slow down a little. Harrison looked to his right. The fool in the Civic kept his speed up and soon his front tire matched Harrison's back tires. Harrison saw something out of the corner of his eye. He looked closer at the front left wheel of the civic. Sparks. Harrison had to get away from this loose cannon. He slowly pushed the gas pedal and pulled ahead of the civic. He wasn't fast enough. The wheel of the civic burst into sparks and then the wheel came completely off. The civic swerved and clipped Harrison's back end. Hard. The hit sent Harrison into a complete 360 degree spin. Harrison looked out the top of his windshield and saw the road reflectors flying by at tremendous speeds. Metal bent this way and that. Harrison couldn't tell what was happening. The car spun so violently that Harrison was pinned against the door. Sparks. Grinding metal. Broken glass. Complete Darkness. 


	2. The Hospital

The Hospital  
  
Harrison awoke to paramedics tending to various wounds about his body. He couldn't tell where he was. He looked up and saw the night sky. He turned his head to the side with much pain and saw two cars. One was so horribly bent out of shape that he could tell what it was. The other was burnt to all hell. The back end was completely blown apart. The NOS tanks must have burst. Beside the burnt car was the coroner. That obviously wasn't his car. Suddenly Harrison became very aware of the paramedics working on him.  
  
"He's conscious. Plug the IV." Said one  
  
"Come on, stay with me." Said another  
  
"He's got a major concussion." Said the first one  
  
Harrison drifted back into the blackness. Flash. Harrison came back to reality. He was in the aid van. He could hear the sirens in the background. He looked around. His head was restricted; he must have a neck brace on. He saw paramedics working franticly to try to save him. He saw one inserting an IV into his arm, another looking at monitors. They were spouting medical jargon. Harrison couldn't tell exactly what they were saying but the idea was obvious. Harrison was hurt bad. He fell back into the darkness.  
  
Harrison awoke in a hospital room with machines around him beeping and buzzing non stop. Harrison looked around the room and saw nothing important. Flowers, an uneaten meal. Then suddenly something caught his eye. There was a man sitting in the corner. Slowly the man rose and came into the light. He was a little over six foot, strong build. He was wearing very strange attire. He had weather worn pants on and over that was a beaten green cloak with a hood over his head that shadowed his face.  
  
"I was wondering how long you would be under," Said the man, "I have an offer to make you, if you are willing to listen."  
  
"Well I don't think I have much choice in the matter." Replied Harrison  
  
"Good then, I will present to you a choice-"suddenly the man darted back to the dark corner. Then in walked a nurse. She was a little heavy set and had a scowl on her face.  
  
"You know street racing will get you nowhere. You are pretty torn up, and what do you have to show for it." She said  
  
"Who is that man over in the corner?"  
  
"Huh? What man? Oh, I see, the Demerol is taking hold." She replied  
  
She didn't say anything else; she just looked at the monitors and wrote stuff down on her clip board. A few moments passed and she was gone. Shortly after, the man returned from the shadows.  
  
"As I said before, I have an offer for you. You can stay here or you can come with me back to my land."  
  
My land? Thought Harrison, Where is my land?  
  
"If you come with me, you will be healed but if you stay here, you will remain injured as you are now."  
  
"Where is your land?" Asked Harrison  
  
"Far away from here, there is no distance nor time it takes to get there. It is very similar to what you call "Middle earth" or the "forgotten realms." It is where I call home and it may be dangerous to those who do not know its ways. Let me put it to you like this, if you stay here, you will die, that is a certainty. If you come with me, you will live to see the end of time."  
  
"Whoa, are you saying I could live forever? Be immortal? And if I stay here, I will die?"  
  
"Yes, if you stay, you will die, I guarantee that. If you come with me and you are careful with your words and you ways, then yes, you will live forever."  
  
"How do I know that you aren't some figment of my imagination or even the angel of death and I'm already dead?"  
  
The man walked up to Harrison and paused. Then, he raised his arm and slapped Harrison across his face.  
  
"Ow! Why did you hit me?" asked Harrison  
  
"When was the last time a figment of your imagination hit you? As for being the angel of death, I have no wings as you can see." said the man as he removed his hood and cloak.  
  
Upon closer inspection, Harrison noticed that the man had long blonde hair and pointed ears. Harrison also noticed the man was clad in a breast plate with a chain mail back and had a long bow over his shoulder with a quiver and two small swords on his back.  
  
"How did you get that stuff into the hospital? Isn't that illegal?"  
  
"Here, I do not know what the laws are but where I come from, it is quite necessary. "  
  
Harrison thought for a while and not taking the man seriously, said "Of course, whisk me away."  
  
"Good, I'm glad you have made that decision. I will see you up ahead.  
  
At that, the mad turned and walked away. Suddenly, everything faded into white. Silence. Then, there were suddenly birds chirping and the sounds of a distant battle raging on. The whiteness got darker and objects became visible to Harrison. He could make out trees the elf standing a few feet away. When Harrison's vision normalized, the elf drew a sword and handed it to him.  
  
"You will need this if you are to be of assistance." Said the elf. "Follow me."  
  
The elf turned and walked away. Harrison was completely in awe. He looked down at himself to find that he was wearing the same attire as the elf. On his back was a shield and on his hands were leather gauntlets. He was wearing a chain mail vest and thick woven cloth armor of some sort. He looked ahead to see the man standing at the end of the clearing.  
  
"Come, our advance is drawing near." Said the elf.  
  
Harrison, not knowing what else to do, followed him through the thick trees. The came to a path with many soldiers and infantry lined up. One of the mounted Calvaries saw them and spoke with the elf. Harrison looked around. All the soldiers were about his height and build. They all appeared to be elves. All had long blonde to light brown hair. On their backs they carried bows, arrows, a two handed sword and were clad in breast plates and chain mail.  
  
"Are we ready my lord?" He asked.  
  
"Indeed we are." Said the elf as he mounted a horse.  
  
The elf looked down at Harrison and spoke.  
  
"Good luck, I hope I will meet you again in battle."  
  
In battle? Is this elf crazy? Harrison thought to himself. He looked back to the elf. He had drawn out a horn and raised it to his lips. In union, the entire Calvary blew their horns and everyone started rushing forward. Confused, Harrison followed sword and shield in hand. Shortly, they came into a very large field. In the middle was a great castle and outside of its walls were several hosts of men and elves fighting. Unsure of what to do, Harrison kept running. 


	3. The Great Beyond

A World Beyond  
  
The host Harrison was in was about mid-field when Harrison realized there were arrows falling all around him, some striking those around him. Harrison could hear battle cries and clashing swords in front of him but his vision was blocked by many elves fighting. Suddenly an arrow struck his sword at the base of the blade. Shocked, Harrison dropped the sword. Fearing he would be attacked, he rushed to pick it up. He reached down and grabbed it firmly and turned around to see a horrid creature charging at him. It jumped and swung it's sword towards Harrison's shoulder. It hit but wasn't hard enough to cleave through his armor. Harrison fell to the ground on his back and the monster continued to pummel him. Harrison managed to block all the swings, except for one that glanced his brow. The monster had Harrison pinned. It was only a matter of time before Harrison ran out of the energy to block the hits. Suddenly, a large man stepped up with two large hammers and smashed the shoulder of the monster. It lunged back but wasn't fast enough to get away from the second hammer which caught him in the back of the head. Without words, the barbarian ran off and pursued battle elsewhere. Harrison got back to his feet. There was a little blood running down the side of his face. He didn't have time to worry about that though, there were more monsters charging him. One swung at Harrison over handed but Harrison quickly blocked and drove his sword into the monster's stomach. He couldn't believe what he just did. He had just taken a life. It released adrenaline and sent it coursing through his veins. Then came more of the monsters. Harrison managed to handle them with minor injuries. The battle raged on for what seemed to be hours. Harrison fought hard but he was starting to lose strength. Finally, after nearly collapsing on the spot, he was surrounded by elves. A cheer went up, the battle was won.  
  
Harrison searched franticly for the elf he had spoken to earlier. He couldn't find him anywhere. Finally, he came to him, kneeling with his head leaning against his sword, apparently in prayer.  
  
"Hey... guy! What the hell is going on?" yelled Harrison.  
  
The man stood up, swaying back and forth. He turned to face Harrison and Harrison saw a hole in his armor. It was low, and there was blood seeping out of it.  
  
"Harrison... you made it..."  
  
The elven lord trailed off mumbling and started to fall. Harrison ran and caught him.  
  
"I'm ok, I just got the wind knocked out of me, that's all." whispered the man.  
  
Harrison looked around for help.  
  
"Help! This man is hurt!" yelled Harrison.  
  
Looking around at all the wounded lying about the field, he realized how vain his attempts were. A few feet away, an elf looked up.  
  
"My lord!" he yelled as he ran towards them. "My lord, what has befallen you? Is it bad?"  
  
"Peace be with you, Bregalas, I am not used up yet."  
  
"We must get you a healer!" Bregalas stood up. "Fingarel! Your lord needs you!"  
  
Fingarel ran up knelt down beside the elven lord.  
  
"We must get him to a healer!" shouted Fingarel.  
  
Harrison pulled away the armor to mind the man's under garments were soaked in blood. Harrison tore away the man's shirt, revealing the wound. It wasn't big but it looked deep. The blood flowed freely. Fingarel pulled a bottle from his pack and poured it onto the wound. It washed away the blood but it did not stop the bleeding. The elf grimaced in pain.  
  
"We must move, now!" Said Fingarel.  
  
From behind, there came men clad in plate mail, carrying a flag. They weren't elves, they had stern faces, brown hair and were all taller then everyone standing about.  
  
"Come, bring your lord to the houses of healing, I will lead you there." Said one of the men.  
  
Harrison and the elf that came to his attention lifted the wounded elf lord and followed after the man.  
  
"My name is Fingarel by the way." Said the elf.  
  
"My name is Harrison."  
  
Fingarel gave him a strange look.  
  
"That is an interesting name... Are you from Calahorn?" asked Fingarel.  
  
"Well, no... it's a long story. Perhaps I will tell you another time?"  
  
"I suppose so, given the urgency of the task at hand." Replied Fingarel.  
  
They carried the wounded elf lord through the main gates. Inside the city walls was complete chaos. There were burning buildings can people rushing about trying to put out the many fires. All about, there were wounded men making their way towards a large rock walled building.  
  
This is where they were heading. 


	4. The Houses of Healing

The Houses of Healing  
  
They entered the houses of healing to find it somewhat calm and peaceful. A man approached them, he was old and he wore wide robes and a cross hanging from a necklace.  
  
"Greetings, I am Eon, I have been told of your coming and I have a room prepared for the elven lord."  
  
Eon turned and guided them down a wide corridor to a small room with one window on the far wall; beside the neatly made bed was steaming water, clothes and various instruments for medical use. Harrison and Fingarel laid the elf lord gently on the bed. Eon quickly went to work, wetting a towel and cleaning the wound. Then noticed the skin around the wound was turning very pale.  
  
"This wound is far worse than we had thought; this requires healing beyond my skills."  
  
"The bleeding has stopped, what is wrong?" asked Harrison.  
  
"He has been struck by a fell weapon, his only hope lies with the healers of the wooded region," said Fingarel.  
  
"Then we must bring him there!" cried Harrison.  
  
"The journey would be long and hard, he might not survive the trip. You might not either, what with all the dark elves and fell beasts about." Added Eon.  
  
"We must still try!" exclaimed Fingarel.  
  
"I am sped; there is no hope of my survival. Fingarel, send the messengers back to the wooded realm. Inform my father of my fall. Our enemy here is great, our forces are small. Have him send reinforcements. You are to take command of the forces remaining here, Fingarel. Go now, send forth the messengers!"  
  
"Yes my lord," Fingarel bowed and left the room.  
  
"Eon, your efforts are much appreciated but now I crave a word in private with my counterpart."  
  
"As you will," said Eon. Eon left the room and Harrison was alone with the elf lord.  
  
"I am sorry I have brought you into this mess, I had no foresight of these events."  
  
"What am I supposed to do now?"  
  
"You are to follow your own path, against the dark forces."  
  
"You seem to be forgetting that I have no idea what or where the dark forces are, right?"  
  
"You don't, but Fingarel does. Stay with him, he knows of your coming here. You are to journey with him and learn what you can from him and live out your life with care and forget not the perils of darkness. To aid you in your quest, I give on to you my armor and my sword of the old, Gotterdamerung."  
  
"My quest? What is my quest?"  
  
"To...bring balance," The elf lord's words came with much effort now. "Balance, to stop the darkness from...conquering." The elf lord let out a long sigh but did not draw another breath. Harrison was alone. Aimlessly he looked around the room. On the ground he saw the elf lord's armor and sword. He knelt down and wiped the armor clean with a wet cloth. What was he going to do? Harrison removed his breast plate and put on the elf lord's armor. Harrison drew his sword and placed it on the ground and picked up the elf lord's sword. He lifted it, it was surprisingly light. Along the side of the sword were engravings in elvish. The unreadable text was almost hypnotic. It seemed to be saying something to him. It was almost warning him.  
  
"Something is drawing near..." he said to himself. Outside the room there was yelling and swords clashing. Harrison ran out to see men trying desperately to close the main door. Through the crack of the door came orc arrows, every once in a while striking a target. A gnome stepped into the doorway and threw a bottle out the door. Outside, there was a loud explosion. Screams outside, the force pushing the door open suddenly stopped. With apparent ease, the door was closed.  
  
"That will teach orcs to mess with a Gnome! Let alone Grisle Shin Kicker!"  
  
"Well done master dwarf!" said Fingarel.  
  
Fingarel turned and saw Harrison.  
  
"Ah, my friend, I crave a word with you. Tell me, has our lord passed on?"  
  
"Yes, I don't think he suffered much in the end. He gave me his armor and sword."  
  
"Good, you will need them; the city has been attacked by a second host of orcs. Our people are all but slain and the king of this city has fallen as well. We must escape from here and bring news of an invasion from the dark forces."  
  
"Listen, Fingarel, I don't know if you know this but I'm not exactly an elven warrior. I don't fight and I'm not even an elf."  
  
Fingarel gave him a puzzled look.  
  
"Have you not noticed?" asked Fingarel.  
  
"Noticed what?"  
  
"Have you not noticed any change at all?"  
  
"Well, I fell stronger, I feel like I have more endurance. Why?"  
  
"The changes you feel are that of immortality. You are an elf my friend. Remove your helm."  
  
Harrison removed his helmet. As he did so long blonde hair fell down past his shoulders. Stricken by disbelief, he reached to his ears; they were pointed. Harrison truly was an elf.  
  
"How could this be?"  
  
"You came to use like that. I assume you were born that way as well."  
  
"The elven lord told me you knew of my," Harrison paused, "Of my coming here."  
  
"Your coming here? You mean from the realm of men?"  
  
"No, no, I came here-"  
  
"From the realm of men!"  
  
"No, I didn't!"  
  
"You aren't getting me; your name is now Sullendesslar. You were raised in the realm of men. You must let your past go."  
  
"So you do know?"  
  
"Yes. You now must go by the eleven name Sullendesslar."  
  
"Sullen-des-what?"  
  
"Sullendesslar. You were raised in the land of men."  
  
"I see..."  
  
Outside there was yelling. A loud voice sounded.  
  
"Fingarel! Sullendesslar! Help! Their coming in from the windows!"  
  
Fingarel and Harrison ran into the hallway. Coming in through the window were many orcs.  
  
"Sullendesslar!" Fingarel pointed to the window "Seal the window!"  
  
Fingarel ran and started fighting the orcs already in the house. Harrison ran towards the window, there was an orc halfway inside. Harrison raised his sword above his head and charged at the orc. The orc saw him running towards him and screamed. It tried to go back out the window but it lost its balance. Harrison came down on it with a very powerful sword. As the sword was falling towards its target, it burst into a brilliant white flame. The sword made contact with the orc, just below the neck. It cleaved through the flesh and left it charred as if burnt by a powerful flame. The orc fell in two, each part falling on either side of the window pane. With the window clear, Harrison propped a cot over it. With nothing to hold the cot in place, Harrison pushed with all his might. On the other side, there was hard pounding.  
  
"A little help over here please!" yelled Harrison.  
  
With that, the large barbarian with the two hammers ran up.  
  
"Step aside please." Said the barbarian.  
  
Harrison stepped aside and the barbarian pulled away the cot quickly to find an orc caught off his guard. The barbarian quickly smashed his skull in and put the cot back against the window.  
  
"There, the spear. Hand it to me."  
  
Harrison quickly picked up a spear that was leaning against the wall and handed it to the barbarian. The barbarian took it and put on end against the wall and the other against the cot.  
  
"There, that should help. A close call indeed my elven friend. Are you the famed elven warrior, Sullendesslar?"  
  
"Well, my name it Sullendesslar but I don't know if I am famed. Tell me, what makes me famed?"  
  
"I've heard stories of a great elven warrior coming to aid in our defense of the city. I myself thought that you would be taller."  
  
"Are you saying I'm short?"  
  
"I meant no offense by my words. People say that good things come in small packages."  
  
Harrison looked over to see that Fingarel had killed the orcs that had entered the building.  
  
"Fingarel, we cannot stay here forever." Said Harrison.  
  
"I know, I know, but the forces out there are too powerful."  
  
"Those forces out there aren't going to be out there long, soon they will be in here with us. Maybe there wont even be a here soon."  
  
Upstairs, there was screaming and clashing of blades.  
  
"You two, barricade the stairwell!" Said Fingarel to two guards. "Let nothing get down!" Fingarel turned to Harrison. "It would seem that soon came a little too soon."  
  
"There is an exit in the basement that leads to a underground river, we could escape through there!" said Eon. "But please, I beg of you, rescue my daughter!"  
  
Fingarel looked at Harrison in thought. Harrison looked back and nodded.  
  
"Very well, where is she?" asked Fingarel.  
  
"She is upstairs in the library. Please be quick. Her name is Avariel."  
  
"Avariel? That is an elven name." Said Fingarel.  
  
Eon stuttered.  
  
"Y-yes, I am not her real father. Please, hurry! I will take everyone to the cellar; we will wait for you there."  
  
"If you hear the blowing of my horn, leave without us." Said Fingarel.  
  
Fingarel turned and ran to the stair case. They ran up the winding stair with their swords drawn. At the top, they came to a guard lying against the wall with an arrow stuck in his right breast.  
  
"Guard, how badly are you hurt?" Asked Fingarel.  
  
There was no reply.  
  
"My guess is pretty bad added Harrison.  
  
Behind them they heard banging on the shudders.  
  
"Those shudders wont hold for long." Fingarel looked around. "That is the library there!"  
  
They ran to the door.  
  
"Avariel! Come quickly! The house will soon fall!"  
  
Inside they heard a voice. "How do I know you aren't orcs?"  
  
"Because... well. You have to trust us!" said Harrison.  
  
Fingarel looked at him strangely. "Of course that will make her trust us." He said sarcastically.  
  
Fingarel took a step back and in a clear voice spoke elvish. Though Harrison had never before heard it, he understood what he was saying: When was the last time you heard an orc speak the tongue of the wooded realm? The door immediately opened. There, standing in the doorway was a beautiful woman wearing green robes. She had long blonde hair, large green eyes and thin lips. She was the most beautiful woman Harrison had ever seen.  
  
"Come now, we must go to the cellar, your father awaits us." Said Fingarel.  
  
They turned towards the stairs when the shudders on the window shattered into many fragments, as if hit by an explosion. Outside, orc arrows came pouring in. It all was happening in slow motion. Harrison kicked up a large shield that was lying on the floor and ran to the window and covered it.  
  
"Go! To the cellar! NOW!" yelled Harrison.  
  
He could feel the impact of every arrow striking the shield. Then they stopped. Harrison was overcome with a sense of danger. Outside, he hear someone landing on the stoop. Their was a short silence. Then, there was a very hard impact on the shield that shattered it and send Harrison to the ground. Dazed, he looked out the window at a large orc wielding a very large war hammer. It started climbing in the window. On the back of Harrison's collar, Fingarel grabbed him and pulled him down the stairs. Each contact with the next step sent waves of pain echoing up Harrison's lower back.  
  
"I can walk, let me up!"  
  
Fingarel let him go. Harrison tried to reach up to the railing but there was too much pain in his shield arm. He quickly reached up with his other hand and pulled himself to his feet and started running after Fingarel and Avariel, who were already a few yards ahead. They got back down to the main door to see that there was no one there.  
  
"The cellar is this way!" Yelled Avariel.  
  
They followed her to a stair case and started making their way down it. They came into a room and saw Eon, the barbarian and Grissle Shin Kicker standing around a trap door.  
  
"Just smell that air! That is no place for a gnome!" Yelled Grissle.  
  
"Hurry! We don't have much time!" yelled Eon.  
  
The barbarian knelt down and picked up the gnome.  
  
"No wait!" yelled the Gnome in protest. "I..."  
  
Then, before he could finish his thoughts, the barbarian threw him down in the trap door.  
  
"Whose next?" yelled the barbarian.  
  
Quickly, Eon jumped in. Fingarel helped Avariel down and sent the barbarian down after her. From inside the trap door they heard the barbarian cry out.  
  
"Wait! I forgot my hammers!"  
  
Harrison looked around and saw them leaning against the wall. He ran and got them and threw them down the trap door. Below there was a dull thud followed by loud cursing.  
  
"Now you go Sullendesslar!" Fingarel yelled.  
  
Fingarel quickly jumped in after Harrison and shut the hatch. Then they were all sitting there, in the dark. 


	5. A Dark Escape

A Dark Escape  
  
They sat there in the darkness for a few seconds.  
  
"Well, that now?" Asked Avariel.  
  
"I suppose we should make our way to the river. Its down a tunnel." Said Eon.  
  
"Oh, ok, where is this tunnel? All I see is darkness!" yelled Grissle.  
  
"It is this way." Said Fingarel  
  
"Thank goodness we are in the company of elves, I wanted infravision too, but it is more that just taking their eyes!" Said Grissle  
  
"I will lead the way with Eon by my side to tell me which way to go. Sullendesslar and Ivan Orc Basher bring up the rear.  
  
"Ivan Orc Basher? I assume that is you?" said Harrison to the barbarian.  
  
"Yes, it is. A pleasure to finally know your name, Sullendesslar." Said Ivan as they walked along.  
  
After a few steps, Ivan stumbled over a large rock and fell to the ground, dropping one of his hammers on Harrison's foot.  
  
"Shit! AH! That really hurt!" yelled Harrison.  
  
"I am sorry! You are supposed to warn me about that kind of thing!"  
  
"Warn you? Why didn't you just step over it?"  
  
"I didn't see it, you are the one with the infravision!"  
  
Harrison knelt down and picked up the hammer.  
  
"Besides, that just makes up for you dropping it on my head."  
  
"Well, we weren't clobbered by those orcs. How long is this tunnel anyways?"  
  
"There have only been a few that have actually made it out the other end. Those that have say that it is close to a league." Said Eon  
  
"A league?" asked Harrison  
  
"A mile. Maybe less." Replied Fingarel  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid that there are also a few pits and assorted beasties down here." Said the old man  
  
"Don't let my uncle scare you, Sullendesslar, Those are just old tales that keep little kids from coming down here and getting lost." Said Avariel  
  
"Besides, you should be afraid of the thief guild that controls the sewers of the city. I heard that if they catch you down here they tie you up and feed you to the rats." Said Grissle  
  
"True, there are thieves down here but most of them like to avoid fighting. They mostly stick to thieving." Said Ivan "Besides, Ivan can fend off a few simple thieves."  
  
The group walked on in darkness for what seemed like hours, until they reached a small lighted area. As they got closer, the saw several bodies lying about on the ground. Fingarel told Avariel, Eon, and Grissle to stay behind with Ivan to guard them while Harrison and Fingarel scouted ahead. Harrison and Fingarel slowly crept forward, ears open and swords drawn. They came to the clearing to see a doorway to the right. The doorway was blocked by crates and barrels with orcs lying dead a few feet away. It was apparent that there was a force of men trying to hold the door, thought they did not see any one left alive. Harrison walked to the blocked door and put his hand on a barrel as if to move it. Suddenly, a figure stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"You had better not do that!" Yelled a loud voice  
  
Harrison and Fingarel spun around to see a young man standing before them holding a bow with an arrow fitted and drawn back. The bow was wavering as if its holder lacked the strength to keep it steady.  
  
"If you move those barrels, that door will be visible to the outside. Outside are orcs looking for people to kill and eat." Said the voice  
  
"Peace be with you good sir, for we are on your side and are not going to reveal our position."  
  
"Elves? Here? Are you trying to escape too?"  
  
"Yes, were are with another elf, a gnome and two men. What has occurred here?" Asked Fingarel  
  
Just then, the man loosened the arrow and fell to his knees. With his arms at his side, Harrison saw the broken arrow in the right side of his chest. Fingarel ran and caught him and left him down softly.  
  
"Eon! Come quick!" yelled Harrison  
  
Harrison ran and knelt down next to the man. There was not much blood but the man seemed close to death. Out of his mouth came hard spoken words.  
  
"There was a group of men who came down here for an escape. The orcs saw them go through the door. The men killed all the orcs that saw and dragged their bodies in here and covered up the entrance. I was wounded so I decided to stay behind to make sure that it stays covered."  
  
Through the passage came Eon, Avariel, Grissle and Ivan. Eon walked up and looked at the man.  
  
"I'm afraid there is not much I can do. The damage done here is far too great to heal."  
  
"Don't bother good sir, I am lung shot. Soon I will be free of my troubles here. As for you, I recommend that you head off down that direction, the party of men left only a few minutes ago. If you hurry, you can catch them. But please, each breath I take is more painful than the last. I would like to depart from this dark hole."  
  
Harrison looked to Fingarel. He looked back and nodded. Fingarel stood up.  
  
"Please, let us be off." Said Fingarel  
  
"But wait, you can't just can't kill him!" yelled Avariel  
  
"My dear, it is the humane thing to do. Come, come, and let us leave this place." Said the old man  
  
Ivan picked up a sword and knelt down and handed it to the man.  
  
"You have fought valiantly and you die with honor good knight." Said Ivan  
  
Ivan stood up and walked out after Avariel and Eon. It was just Harrison and the man now. There was silence as Harrison raised his sword.  
  
"Please, I would like a clean death, a soldier's death. Help me to my knees."  
  
Harrison helped the man to his knees. Again he raised his sword and the man started in prayer.  
  
"Heavenly father, please give me the strength to leave this world and find my wife and child where ever they may be..."  
  
Harrison paused. He looked at the sword in his hand. He thrust his blade downward. Harrison felt it pass through the leather, into the soft flesh underneath. Harrison felt that he had struck the heart. He pulled out the sword and the man left out his last breath and fell to the ground. Harrison knelt down and cleaned his blade and ran after the others. 


	6. Light at the End

Light at the End  
  
Harrison caught up to the rest and they walked in silence. Soon, the came to a strait away with light at the end of the end of the tunnel. The all ran to the opening.  
  
Stop! Wait for me to look ahead! Yelled Fingarel  
  
Everybody stopped and waited for Fingarel to scout ahead. Fingarel stepped forward and removed his sword and armor.  
  
I want absolute silence until I return. Sullendesslar, keep an eye down that tunnel. Said Fingarel  
  
With that, Fingarel started off outside. He slowly crept forward and knelt down in the long grass. Not seeing anything, he laid down flat on his stomach and started crawling forward. He came to the edge of the long grass and saw a small band of orcs sitting down, eating the flesh of dead soldiers. Fingarel looked around and saw a line of trees that they could run to. They would have to be fast to avoid being killed by the orcs. They would most likely be seen but there were so few orcs that they had a good chance of escape. Please with his reconnaissance, Fingarel made his way back to the tunnel. He arrived to find that everyone was sitting down listening to Grissle telling a story.  
  
I trust I'm not interrupting anything important said Fingarel  
  
No, I was just telling them about the time I-  
  
Fingarel cut in.  
  
There are a few orc sitting out there. We can make it to the trees if we run. Eon, you must be carried. Ivan, if you don't mind Sullendesslar can carry your hammers. Grissle, Avariel, will you be able to keep up  
  
Yes. Replied Avariel  
  
You would be surprised at the speed of a gnome, much less Grissle Shin Kicker!  
  
Good, I want Ivan in front, followed by Avariel then Grissle and then me and Sullendesslar. Run to the trees, when we get there, Ivan, guide everybody to the plain. Wait there for everyone else to catch up. We must move now before more orcs show up.  
  
Ivan handed his hammers to Harrison and motioned for Eon to jump on his back.  
  
If you value your life, hold on tight. Said Ivan  
  
Eon grabbed a hold of Ivan's back and wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck. Ivan stepped forward, ready to run.  
  
Fingarel, did it ever occur to you that we never found the group of men Asked Harrison  
  
By the looks of it, the orcs did. Let's move! Yelled Fingarel  
  
At the start, Ivan bolted with alarming speed, unhindered by Eon. Behind him ran Grissle and then Avariel. She moved swiftly, without sound. Harrison followed after her. They were about twenty five yards out when Harrison heard the orcs yell. Immediately, they let loose a volley of arrows, falling alarmingly close.  
  
Keep moving! Yelled Fingarel behind them  
  
The tree line was only yards away. Suddenly, Harrison had the wind knocked out of him and his left side went numb. He started to slow. He made it just past the tree line and then collapsed. Darkness. 


	7. A Look Back

A Look Back  
  
In the darkness, Harrison could hear voices. They seemed familiar. They slowly became clearer, though he still was in darkness. He recognized one of the voices. It was Kyle.  
  
"Can he hear us now?" Asked Kyle  
  
"Yes, all this is probably being registered in his mind, though he will not be able to respond at all. Your friend has been in a serious accident, Mr. Asplund. He may not recover." Replied an unknown voice  
  
There was silence. Harrison started making clear the sound of beeping, obviously his heart rate. He faded back into darkness. A thousand thoughts passed through his head at once. Fingarel, Avariel, Kyle, Diesel. He could see different images. The rush into battle, the sparks flying and the broken glass. Then Harrison fell into a deep sleep. He awakened to the sound of beeping. He was still in the hospital. He slowly opened his eyes to a dim room. At first, he just starred at the ceiling. Could he move? Could he talk? Slowly, he started to move different parts of his body. His fingers were tingling. There was a slight twitching in his left arm. On his upper back, he felt nothing where the arrow had struck him. Just then, he realized he could not feel his legs. He tried to move them but they were unresponsive. After a few minutes he gave up. He was so cold. Harrison started turning his head to the side to see if he could find the nurse button. He looked at the chairs by the wall and saw someone sitting there. It was Kyle. He was asleep with a hospital blanket covering him. For a second, Harrison just looked at him and remembered things that had happened. Kyle was his best friend. They never really said it but they were really close. Looking at him now, sleeping at Harrison's bedside, he was reminded of their friendship.  
  
"Kyle. Kyle!" Harrison whispered "wake up!"  
  
Kyle stirred and woke up.  
  
"Harrison? They said you probably wouldn't wake up!"  
  
Kyle stumbled out of the chair and sprang to Harrison's bedside.  
  
"How are you? Are you ok? Does anything hurt?"  
  
"A little cold... are there any more blankets around?"  
  
"Yes, yes, of course!"  
  
Kyle quickly grabbed the blanket he was using and put it over Harrison.  
  
"I got to take a mad piss, will you help me over to the bathroom?"  
  
Kyle paused.  
  
"What? What's wrong? You look like you just had sex with your mom..."  
  
Kyle looked down to the ground then looked back up at Harrison.  
  
"You ummm... you can't walk. You broke your back. Your NOS blew and you took a piece of metal to your back. The doctors..." Kyle looked back to the ground. "They don't think you are going to walk again."  
  
Kyle looked back up to Harrison. There was a tear in his eye.  
  
"You are going in for surgery tomorrow. Your pretty messed up my friend."  
  
"How bad is it?"  
  
Kyle kept starring at the ground.  
  
"Kyle, how bad is it?"  
  
Kyle looked back up into Harrison's eyes. There were tears running freely down his cheeks. Harrison knew. The emotions hit him like a ton of bricks.  
  
"The doctors aren't sure if you are going to make it through the operation. You've got a hole inside of you that's got them pretty scarred. Harrison tried to lighten the situation with humor.  
  
"I still got to take a ferocious piss though."  
  
Kyle laughed.  
  
"You got a tube in your dick man, just let it go."  
  
There was a silence between them.  
  
"The doctors can't get a hold of your family. Your parents are lost in Europe and your sister is still on her honeymoon. I went around our classes yesterday and put together this for you."  
  
Kyle stood up and got a poster down from the shelf. On it were a bunch of well wishes and get wells.  
  
Here, I'll read some of them to you. This one is from Andrea, it says 'Damn you Harrison, we never did finish what were started, you can't go anywhere!' this ones from Jeremy: 'Harrison, I warned you about that racing shit. Didn't I tell you?' there's a whole bunch of them here. This ones from Robby, 'I remember last time I was in the hospital... lotsa hot nurses... wait, that was a dream...'"  
  
Kyle was fighting back tears.  
  
"How long has it been? How long have I been out?"  
  
"About three days. Everyone's mad at you. More so, they're mad at me for letting you do something so stupid."  
  
"This wasn't your fault, Kyle. I would have gone anyways."  
  
"I should have knocked you out. The guy in the car that hit you is dead. Diesel got shot and is now going to be tried for second degree manslaughter for the death of a cop. They can't even find the guy in the other car."  
  
"I really could use some coffee, something warm."  
  
"I'll see what I can do."  
  
Kyle stood up and left the room. Harrison was so tired and the drugs they had him on only made things worse. He started blinking and things started to get fuzzy. All at once, he fell back to sleep.  
  
The next morning, he was woken up by Kyle.  
  
"Hey man, rise and shine. You have to go in for surgery today." There was a silence "if you don't... if you-"  
  
Harrison interrupted.  
  
"I know. I'll make it, don't you worry. If hell freezes over, take care of Andrea. Make sure she doesn't end up with some ass."  
  
"Like me?"  
  
"Yea, like you."  
  
Behind Kyle a nurse walked in.  
  
"Alright Mr. Jacobsen, we have to get you to pre-op."  
  
Harrison grabbed Kyle's arm.  
  
"I want you to know that you were always like a brother to me. Whatever happens, take care."  
  
Kyle nodded and swallowed hard. The nurse pressed a few buttons on the machines next to his be and started wheeling Harrison out of the room. An hour later, Harrison was lying on the operation table. All around there were doctors and different instruments they would use to cut him open and look around inside him. One of the doctors spoke to him.  
  
"Alright Harrison, I'm just going to slip this mask over your face, you should start to feel a little woozy."  
  
The doctor put the mask over his mouth and he heard the rush of gas. Harrison took a deep breath and immediately, he started do doze off. Everything faded to white. 


	8. A Near Miss

A Near Miss  
  
Harrison opened his eyes and saw Fingarel looking down at him. His back was numb but not in too much pain. To his left, Harrison saw Eon.  
  
"Thank the gods, you've made it!" said Eon "You had a pretty close call there my good friend. That arrow would have killed any man."  
  
"Why am I still here?"  
  
"Elves are much sturdier than men. You are lucky that arrow didn't go through a lung." Added Fingarel  
  
"Can you walk?" asked Ivan "I don't want to have to carry you!" he said with a grin.  
  
"Well, I guess there is only one way to find out." Said Harrison, starting to stand  
  
Slowly, Harrison got to his feet. He was surprisingly nimble; the wound gave him no trouble at all.  
  
"It appears as if I weren't wounded at all. I feel like I can take on a one legged orc!" Exclaimed Harrison  
  
Good then, we must make haste if we are to make it to Lauriel in good time. It will be a two day march to the river. When we get there, it will be another two weeks journey to the city of Mallorn."  
  
"Mallorn? I never said I was going to the wooded realm!" shouted Grissle.  
  
"I am going to Mallorn, if you don't like it, just march back to the mountain realm." Said Ivan "Though I advise we go through the city of Lasnarch. We should receive aid from my people."  
  
"I have had relations with the barbarians of the north, I would advise that as well." Added Eon  
  
"Very well, we will go to the city of Lasnarch. We must be moving thought, I sense orcs are drawing near." Said Fingarel "Come, let us find Avariel and get moving."  
  
"She said she was going down to the creek to get some water last I heard." Said Ivan  
  
Eon started off but Harrison stopped him.  
  
"Don't bother, I will get her." He said  
  
Harrison moved in the direction of the sound of water. He came to a line of vines and could hear the water on the other side. He parted the vines with his hands ad walked through. What he saw was beautiful. There was a large oak tree fifteen feet in front of him that reached into the sky like a skyscraper. From its high branches there hung down many vines which creating a large enclosed area. Through the cracks of the vines came brilliant beams of sunlight. In the middle there was a spring, clear as crystal with a few large, gray rocks jutting out of the surface of the calm water. Sitting atop a very small waterfall there was a patch of wild flowers. Kneeling down, softly singing was Avariel. She sounded like an angel and looked beautiful. She was so pure and innocent. Harrison just stood there for a minute looking at her. Hearing him clear his throat, she stood up and turned around. Immediately, a smile came across her face and she ran to him.  
  
"Sullendesslar! You're ok!" she jumped up wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"Yes, yes, let's try keeping me that way..."  
  
"Oh yes, I'm sorry!" She let herself down. She landed on her feet but kept her arms around Harrison's neck. "I'm so glad that you are ok!"  
  
She stood there, looking into his eyes, smiling.  
  
"I thought for sure that arrow hit your heart!"  
  
"No, far from it, gladly."  
  
Harrison looked back into her beautiful green eyes. He could feel it, there was something there.  
  
"We are going to make for the city of Lasnarch. From there, we will head to Mallorn. I came to get you so we can set off."  
  
"Oh." She let her arms down and turned back to the spring  
  
"Is everything ok?"  
  
"Yes. It's just that I've never been out of Urrûn..."  
  
There was a silence.  
  
"This is a beautiful place here." He said  
  
She turned and smiled.  
  
"I've been coming here since I was a little girl. It really is beautiful here, isn't it?"  
  
"Maybe you can come back here some day."  
  
"There's nothing left for me here. There never was really anything here to begin with."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I hardly every left the houses of healing. I spend most of my time in the library, reading books when all the children of the men were sword playing. I never really had any friends. I'm sorry; I must be boring you..."  
  
"No, not at all, I enjoy talking to you, even though I haven't much."  
  
"Tell me about you, where were you raised?"  
  
"Well, that is a long story. I was raised in southern Urrûn in a city whose name I still can't pronounce."  
  
"Well, you are obviously an elf so I know you weren't born there. Where were you born?"  
  
"All I know is what I've been told. I was born in Mallorn. I was sent to live in Urrûn for reasons I don't know." Harrison started to lose his muse  
  
"Do you have a special friend in southern Urrûn?"  
  
Harrison thought of Kyle.  
  
"Yes, his name is Kyle. He is my best friend."  
  
"Kyle? That's an odd name. Although, I meant a... special friend. A woman..."  
  
Harrison laughed.  
  
"No, I'm single."  
  
Avariel smiled.  
  
"Single? That is a neat saying. I guess you can say I'm single too."  
  
There was an awkward silence. In the distance they heard Eon calling.  
  
"I guess we should be going now..." said Harrison  
  
"Yea, I think so."  
  
Avariel looked around as if saying goodbye and they turned and walked through the vines. Not knowing what to say, Harrison walked in silence.  
  
The party set out over the plains towards the city of Lasnarch. They moved at a medium pace, faster than walking but not so fast as running. Harrison moved as if the wound was not bothering him at all. He jogged through the long grass, amazed at his stamina and stealth but the gnome was very loud, he noticed. It seemed that his hearing was very sensitive. Harrison just dismissed it as another way elves are better than men. He looked all around the plains; he could see very far in each direction and even make out sparrows that seemed miles away. He looked at the rest of the party to see how they were holding up. Ivan, in the lead, was still moving swiftly, not burdened by the weight of Eon. Fingarel seemed as if he was as fresh as when they left. Avariel was the same but Grissle seemed to be becoming winded.  
  
"I think we had better take a small break here, Fingarel!" yelled Harrison  
  
Fingarel looked back and then at the sun.  
  
"Sounds good, go easy on the water and lembas though, we don't know how long we'll need them."  
  
The party settled down and Grissle went straight for his water. Harrison sat down against a rock and started eating a lembas. To his surprise, Avariel came and sat down next to him.  
  
"You are a very good runner, you move like a ranger." She said  
  
"Thank you, that's surprising because I really don't run that much."  
  
A few feet away, Eon approached them.  
  
"Sullendesslar, my dear boy, might I have a word with you?"  
  
"Certainly Eon." Harrison rose and started walking with him "What do you want to talk about?"  
  
"Avariel, she's a very special woman isn't she?"  
  
"Yes, she is a very strong willed woman."  
  
"Yes she is. You like her, I can see it in her eyes." Harrison smiled "you are a good person, I can tell. I have raised her from when she was a baby and I have tried to shelter her from any sort of pain, be it physical or emotional but she is reaching a point where I will no longer have control over her. She needs some one strong to take care of her for I am afraid that I won't last forever. I assume you and her would like you to be that person. Now I'm not asking to spend your life with her but at least to protect her so long as she has no one else. Will you do so?"  
  
"Yes, I would watch over her like a bird watches its nest."  
  
"Good, good, I thought you would say so." Said the Eon, patting him on the back  
  
"I was wondering if I could have some insight into her past."  
  
"Very well, I was in Calahorn on business when the city was attacked by dark elves. I was in the houses of healing there when I was approached by a soldier carrying a baby. He said that a farm house was attacked and her parents were killed. So I took her into my care and brought her everywhere with me. This was all before she could remember. We eventually settled down in the city. She really knows nothing of her past. She never has expressed and interest in it. Why do you ask?"  
  
"I just wanted to understand her better." Harrison replied  
  
Eon laughed.  
  
"Just don't break her heart my boy." 


End file.
